My Boyfriend's Back
by jadedcutie494
Summary: Rachel's sick of being treated like a freak, and since her boyfriend, who no one knows about, is returning. he's gonna save her reputation, based on the song My Boyfriend's Back from Jersey Boys


My Boyfriend's Back

Disclaimer: don't own Glee, if I did there would never be a Finchel. And Puck would sing ALL the time.

A/N: ok, so this is set in the middle Rachel's sophomore year (circa Sectionals), the first season. Her and Puck have been friends for years and have been dating since the end of the previous school year, no one knows. He had to go away for months, and now he's coming back. Oh, and Matt and Mike didn't join Glee, but everyone else did.

Rachel had been smiling for two days straight. Ever since the phone call from her boyfriend Saturday afternoon, with the best news she'd heard in a year, since he left. They'd only been going out for a couple of months when he'd had to leave; his grandmother had broken her leg, then gotten sick, out in Arizona, and his mum had decided it was easier to send him to look after her, then leave her job, move him and his sister, and find a new job in Arizona. Now that his grandma was finally better and able to look after herself, he was coming home.

Nothing was going to ruin her good mood, not when she'd be seeing him in a few hours. Not even the slushy facial Karofsky had given her that morning, before calling her a freak and to stop smiling at nothing. But that wasn't going to ruin her mood, not today.

That afternoon, Rachel walked into glee, and heard Kurt fake whisper 'uh, it's arrived.' She brushed it off, and took her customary seat front and centre and waited for Mr Schuester to arrive. While she sat, the whispers continued around her.

'God, what the hell is she wearing? Seriously, did someone throw up on that top?'

'Did you see her walking around today? She was grinning like a maniac, I think she's finally lost it. Not that I'm surprised.'

'She's such a slut, can't keep her hands off other people's boyfriends.'

This last comment was the final straw for Rachel. Since Finn had joined the glee club at the start of the year, he'd started following her around. He kept hitting on her, asking her out, he even tried to kiss her in the auditorium when they were there to practice a song. Each and every time she said no, and after the auditorium incident, he'd started spreading rumours that she'd was obsessed with him, telling Quinn and his friends that she kept trying to kiss him, and was stalking him. That was when the slushies had started. She'd told Puck some of the things about Finn, how he'd been very persistent in asking her out, but not about the attempted kiss, rumours or slushies. She didn't need him abandoning his grandma to come back and beat anyone up, which was just what he was likely to do. Then the rumours he went to juvie might become true.

So, when Rachel heard Quinn's comment about being a slut, she may have snapped, slightly. She grabbed some sheet music from her bag, jumped out of her chair, glared over her shoulder at the blonde cheerleader, then stalked over to the band, who admittedly looked a little scared, but she didn't care. She handed them the music just as Mr Schue walked in.

'Mr Schuester, I have something I need to sing for the class. It's quite important, and quite short I assure you, so it will only take a couple of minutes.' He rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly, then nodded.

'Alright, everyone quiet down, Rachel has a song she'd like to sing for us.'

'Of course.' Kurt again, with the fake whisper, and this time Rachel rolled her eyes as Mr Schue ignored it.

The music started up and Rachel smiled, before starting to sing. She'd chosen the shortened version of the song to get her point across quickly and clearly.

_Hey la, hey la, my boyfri__end's back_

_And he knows I wasn't cheating_

_Now you're gonna get a beating_

_What made you think he'd believe all your lies_

_Wah-oo, wah-oo_

_You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size_

_Wah-oo_

_Wait and see_

Rachel could see the looks on her classmates' faces, ranging from shock to disbelief and even anger.

_My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation_

_Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back_

_If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation_

_Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back_

_You're gonna be sorry you were ever born_

_Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back_

_Cause he's kind big and he's awful strong_

_Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back_

_Yeah, hey la, my boyfriend's back!_

_Hey la, my boyfriend's back!_

_Hey la, my boyfriend's back!_

_Hey la, hey la_

_Hey la, hey la_

_Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back_

'Ha! Nice one manhands, who the hell would ever date you? Unless they were blind, and deaf.' Rachel was about to retort when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Nice job, babe. So sexy.' Rachel turned to the door, and let out an uncharacteristic squeal when she saw her boyfriend leaning against the wall. She hadn't seen him since the end of summer, when her dad's had let her fly out to Arizona with his mum and sister for a week.

'NOAH! Oh my god, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get back until tonight, and I was gonna come pick you up and I had a whole outfit picked out and now you're here and…' she was cut off when he pulled her into him and kissed her. He was smirking when he pulled back.

'Relax babe, I got an earlier flight.' He grinned. 'Couldn't wait to get back.' She smiled up at him, and leant into him, wanting to relish in the feel of him again.

'God I'm glad you're back.' She whispered, and he smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head when she rested it on his chest. Their moment was broken quickly, when the other kids finally registered what they were seeing.

'What the HELL? Puck?'

'It's Noah, actually. See babe, you ruined Puck for me when you told me about that stupid fairy.'

'What is going on, why are you kissing manhands? And where have you been for a year?' Quinn was standing now, hands on her hips, glaring at the couple before her.

'Oh shut up Quinn, you're just upset that he left and you didn't have anyone to make you feel wanted, not that he actually wanted you. You're not all that perceptive.'

'Hey, leave her alone.' Finn finally joined the discussion.

'You really wanna start something with Rachel, Finn?' Puck moved towards the centre of the room, glaring at his former best friend. 'So, considering you didn't know I was dating Rachel when I left, I can maybe forgive you for hitting on her, and asking her out. But seriously, when you already have a girlfriend, repeatedly asking another girl out, especially when she turns you down every time, lame. Fucking lame.'

'Hey! I think you got that wrong. Manhands is the one who's been pursuing _my_ boyfriend. She even attacked him in the auditorium, trying to kiss him. She's a desperate slut.'

'I'd be very careful about what you say, Quinn.'

'She's right, there's no way Finn would go after manhands, she's a freak. The slushy facials are proof of that. People wouldn't waste their money on just any loser.'

'Slushy facials?' Noah turned back to Rachel, confused. 'Babe, what are they talking about?'

'Oh, your _girlfriend_ didn't tell you about those? It's pretty much a daily ritual now, a nice slushy to start the morning. Today, for example. That's not the outfit Rachel had on when she arrived this morning. Is it Rachel? Why didn't you tell your boyfriend? Didn't want him to know exactly how much of a loser you were?' Santana was clearly taking too much pleasure from telling Noah all this, judging by the malicious look on her face.

'Is that true Rachel?' He asked, and she nodded. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'I didn't want you worrying, or thinking you needed to come back and do something about it.'

'Well, I'm back now and I can promise you, it's going to stop.'

'Oh yeah, what're you gonna do about it _Puck_? You've been gone a long time, you really think you'll still have pull around here?'

'You really think people are gonna side with Finn over me? The guy's so stupid, he couldn't find his own dick with a roadmap. Speaking of, Finn, you come near my girl again, or say anything about her, that won't be a problem any more.' Finn visibly paled, and swallowed hard, nodding quickly. 'Same goes for the rest of you. Quinn, Santana, whatever you're trying to plan, stop cause trust me, I know so much shit on the two of you it's not even funny. I may have been gone, but I did keep in contact with a couple people.'

During the summer, the only person he'd talked to was Rachel, cause he'd been so busy with his grandma. After school started up, and Rachel told him about Finn, he'd contacted his boys, Matt and Mike, told them to watch out for her. They'd told him about Finn and the rumours, but had kept the slushy thing to themselves, which he'd need to talk to them about. But basically, they'd been his eyes and his ears while he was in Arizona. He almost felt like he'd never left.

'Come on Rach, let's get outta here. My mum's gonna flip her lid, I didn't tell her I was coming in earlier either.' She walked back to her seat to pick up her bag, then met Noah at the doorway, where he slipped his arm around her waist and started to lead her out the doorway, but not before flipping off the people in the room and giving them a warning stare.

'I'm so glad you came back early Noah. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Finn trying to kiss me, or the rumours or the slushies. I just didn't want you to worry while your grandma needed you and…' Once again, Rachel was silenced as Noah pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, this one decidedly more passionate then the one in the choir room. He groaned as she pressed herself against him, wondering how he'd made it so many months without feeling her against him.

They broke for air, and Rachel was just pulling Noah back for another kiss, when someone cleared their throat next to them. They turned to find Brittany looking at them, grinning but also looking a little guilty.

'Rachel, I wanted to say I'm sorry for being really mean to you. Quinn and Santana told me you were a loser with manhands who was trying to sleep with Finn so I had to be mean to you. Mike did tell me they were lying a while ago but, well… I'm sorry.'

'It's ok Brittany, you didn't know. What are you doing out here now though, won't Quinn and Santana be mad?' Brittany shrugged and shook her head.

'Probably, but I don't care. Quinn's always really mean to me and I think Santana only likes me cause she can boss me around.'

'But they'll probably kick you off the cheerios.'

'I know, but I don't actually like the cheerios. All the jumping and flipping and twirling makes me kinda sick. And I hate the pyramid, it scares me.'

'Oh… well, thank you for apologising Brittany, I'm glad you didn't mean it.' She paused and looked up at Noah, not sure what else to say. 'Um, do you need a ride home?' Again Brittany shook her head.

'No, Mike had some things to do after school, so he's giving me a lift. Sometimes, he lets me have a go. My mum says I'm not allowed to drive.'

'That's ok Brittany,' Rachel reassured the girl while trying not to laugh. 'I don't drive either.'

'Yay!' Brittany beamed at this information and clapped her hands. 'I have to go now, I have to wait for Mike by the choir room so I don't get lost. I'll see you tomorrow Rachel. Are you coming back to school now that you're out of juvie Pu… Noah?'

'Juvie… what?'

'He wasn't actually in juvie Brittany, that was just another rumour. And yes, he'll be here tomorrow.'

'Ok, see you tomorrow.' Brittany waved and turned to make her way back to the choir room, when Noah called out to her.

'Hey Britt, can you let Mike know he and Matt have some explaining to do about the slushies? Thanks.' She looked confused, but after a minute she nodded and smiled.

'What was that about?'

'I told Mike and Matt to look after you at the start of the year, they have some explaining to do as to why you were slushied every day, and why I never heard about it. But that can wait until tomorrow. Right now, why don't we head back to your place and I can see what this outfit you had picked out to come get me was, and maybe you can sing another sexy song for me? Watching your videos online, so not the same as a front row seat. Maybe I'll sing for you, I know how hot it gets you.' He smirked at the smile on her face, leant down to give her a quick kiss, then guided her out to towards his car, laughing softly at her flushed face. 'Ah babe, almost a year together and you're still not used to my comments. This is why I love you.'

'I love you too, Noah. Let's go, we've got nearly three hours before my dad's are home, and before your mum thinks you're returning.'

'Well, I'm sure we can find a productive way to spend that time.' He kissed her one last time as he started the ignition in his truck, then sped out of the car park, Rachel laughing next to him as he raced towards her house.

A/N: so I hope you like it, it may be a little rushed, I just sat down and wrote this as soon as it popped into my head, but I think it flows well. I hope it makes sense too. Oh, and the song is My Boyfriend's Back by The Angels, but the version from Jersey Boys. Oh, and please review!


End file.
